


Tony's Junk (and Other Things Sam and Steve Could Have Lived Without Seeing)

by Potrix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (minimal), Attempt at Humor, Bucky Barnes Has Not Agreed to This, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, POV Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sam Wilson Being Done, Steve Rogers Needs a Vacation, Swearing, Tony Stark Flashing His Junk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony flails helplessly as he’s easily thrown over Bucky’s broad shoulder, hands eventually finding purchase on Bucky’s hips. “What the fuck? What are you doing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Junk (and Other Things Sam and Steve Could Have Lived Without Seeing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InnerCinema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/gifts).



> It’s 2:30 AM, which means it’s officially [InnerCinema](http://archiveofourown.org/users/innercinema)’s birthday! Ich wünsche dir alles Liebe, Gute, und ganz viel Glück. Relax, enjoy your day, and go get your damned cookies! Happy birthday, my precious lil' cucumber hater. ( ˘ ³˘)♥

Bucky slips a hand under the small of Tony’s back, lifting him up to change the angle of his hips, making Tony moan, and clench down around Bucky when the next thrust makes Bucky’s cock brush over his prostate. Tony’s hands fly up to clutch at Bucky’s mismatched shoulders, one moving back to tangle in Bucky’s hair, and tug Bucky down into a feverish, desperate kiss. 

Tony makes a hoarse sound of protest in the back of his throat—which is still deliciously raw from round one—when Bucky gentles the kiss, taking the urgency out of it, and slowing it down to teasing pecks, and playful nips. He digs his heels into Bucky’s ass, trying to urge him on, but Bucky doesn’t relent, keeps the pace relaxed, easy. 

“Stop it,” Bucky admonishes softly, kissing his way across Tony’s cheek. “There’s no rush,” he whispers into Tony’s ear, husky and hot, then gives the lobe a playful lick. “We got all the time in the world. Lemme take care of you, sweetheart.” 

A shudder runs down Tony’s spine when Bucky noses at the sensitive spot just behind his ear, and he opens his mouth for a witty remark, but the words die on his tongue when Bucky pulls back, and Tony sees the expression on his face. It’s unbelievably tender, almost reverent as he runs his free hand through Tony’s hair, thumb brushing the corner of Tony’s eye, and rolls his hips again. 

The combination proves too much for Tony; eyes screwing shut, he throws back his head, and comes with a half sob, half shout of Bucky’s name, nails raking down Bucky’s back. Bucky grunts in surprise, rhythm stuttering for a moment before he picks up speed, following Tony over the edge after a few more thrusts, face pushed into the crook of Tony’s neck. 

Still panting, Bucky pulls out—apologetically kissing Tony’s forehead when Tony hisses in discomfort—and collapses next to Tony, gathering him up into a hug. This, the exhausted post-coital cuddling, is usually Tony’s favourite part of their encounters, but today, he finds himself unable to settle. His hands are twitching restlessly, his body rigid in Bucky’s arms, and it doesn’t take long for Bucky to notice that something’s wrong. 

“What—”

“I can’t do this anymore,” Tony blurts, and pushes himself away from Bucky, sitting up against the headboard. “I just—I can’t.” 

Bucky frowns, clearly confused, propping himself up on his elbows. “We can wait half an hour before we go again? Seriously, Tony, it’s not a problem, I don’t—”

“No, I mean,” Tony interrupts, rubbing a hand over his eyes because no, he’s not going to cry. For fuck’s sake. “I mean I can’t do this, us, anymore.”

That definitely gets Bucky’s attention. He sits up properly as well, and automatically reaches for Tony, only to pull his hand back at the last second, curling it into a fist in his lap. “I don’t understand,” he says, throat clicking, and Tony has to look away, or else he’s going to cave again. “Why not? Did I do something wrong?” 

“Hey, no. Don’t think that,” Tony is quick to reassure, but then falters, because how is he supposed to explain any of this? 

That he’s head over heels in love with Bucky, has been since long before they fell into bed together for the first time? That it kills him a little inside every time they fuck because he knows Bucky doesn’t feel the same way for him? That he can’t tell Bucky, because he’s scared shitless that letting Bucky know will ruin the friendship they’ve built over the last year, bit by painstaking bit, after the massive clusterfuck that had been Siberia? That he can’t help but hope, in those precious moments when Bucky looks like he actually cares, before reality inevitably comes crashing down on him?

How is Tony supposed to say all that without scaring Bucky off? 

“It’s not you, it’s me,” Tony hedges eventually, and winces at the incredulous look that earns him. “Bucky—”

“Are you kiddin’ me?” Bucky demands, and does touch Tony this time, gently cupping Tony’s cheek in his vibranium hand. “Tony, babe, we have a good thing goin’ here. Why would you—”

“You should go,” Tony cuts in, shaking off Bucky’s hand, and pulling the blanket up over his legs, suddenly uncomfortable with being naked in front of the other man. “Just—just take your stuff, and go.” 

Bucky’s mouth actually drops open, and in any other situation, his slack-jawed gaping would be funny, but right now, cracking jokes is the last thing on Tony’s mind. “Fine,” Bucky says, face going eerily blank. He gets out of bed, not looking at Tony while he pulls on his clothes, and grabs his phone from the nightstand. The coldness cuts Tony right down to the core, even though he’s the one asking Bucky to leave. 

It’s the last thing he expects, so Tony yelps, and clutches the blanket tighter around himself when Bucky stalks over to Tony’s side of the bed, and picks Tony up, blanket and all, as if he weighs nothing. Tony flails helplessly as he’s easily thrown over Bucky’s broad shoulder, hands eventually finding purchase on Bucky’s hips. “What the fuck? What are you doing?” 

Bucky starts towards the door, completely unperturbed by Tony’s continued struggling. “Takin’ my stuff and leavin’. That’s what you wanted, ain’t it?”

Tony is rendered speechless. “I’m not stuff!” he snaps, once he’s managed to compose himself again. “Put me down. This isn’t funny!”

“Never said it was,” Bucky says, foregoing the elevator in favour of the stairs. “In fact, I think you’re bein’ really fuckin’ dumb right now.”

“Says the guy currently kidnapping me,” Tony counters mulishly, but stops squirming. Taking a tumble down the stairs is the absolute last thing he wants right now. As soon as they reach Bucky and Steve’s floor, though, Tony starts kicking again. “I’m serious, Barnes, put me down _now!”_

With a thump, Tony’s gets unceremoniously dropped in the middle of the living room, landing on his ass while Bucky glares daggers down at him. Tony glowers right back. Over on the couch, Steve and Sam exchange an uncertain glance. 

Steve’s the one who’s brave enough to ask, “So, what’s going on?”

“Tony’s tryin’ to fuckin’ dump me,” Bucky spits, surprising Tony with the anger, but especially the hurt in his voice. “Instead of just fuckin’ talkin’ to me like an adult!”

“Excuse me?” Tony scrambles up onto his feet, doing his best not to flash everyone in the room in the process. “I didn’t know I needed your permission to—”

Bucky shakes his head, laughing a humourless little laugh. “‘M not listenin’ to this bullshit. And I’m not lettin’ you walk away from this because you’re—because you’re insecure when it comes to your sexuality, or some other shit like that, I’m not—”

“Oh, _I’m_ the insecure one?” Tony snarls, and shoves at Bucky’s shoulder. “I’ve literally got your come dripping out of my ass right now—”

Sam holds up his hands, grimacing. “TMI, man.”

“—and you’re not even out, but _I’m_ the insecure one?”

Bucky crosses his arms over his chest. “Who says I’m not out?” 

“Oh, I don’t know?” Tony says, mocking. “Maybe I drew some conclusions because Wanda and Scott keep setting you up on dates? With women? Which, you know, isn’t a thing out and proud gay men usually do. Or it could be the fact that the one time I tried to take your hand when other people were around, you flinched hard enough to nearly dislocate my wrist?” 

“I—” Bucky starts, then closes his eyes, and takes a deep, steadying breath. “Scott and Wanda try to set me up with women. And I say no, every time. Because I’m gay. And have a boyfriend.”

Tony’s heart picks up speed at that, and his stomach flutters, but he resolutely pushes down on the bubbling beginnings of hope. Bucky can’t—he can’t mean what Tony think he means. 

“And I’m—Tony, you know I’m a private person,” he continues, taking a tentative step closer to Tony. “I’m out to the people that count, but I’m not—I can’t deal with the fuss everyone’d make if they knew. With the media shitstorm. I just—I can’t, not yet. But I’m not hidin’ you. Us. I’m not, I swear. Steve and Sam know! And Nat, probably. She’s scary like that.” 

When Bucky winds an arm around his waist, Tony allows it. “Okay,” he breathes, licking his lips. “Okay, yeah. Fine. But—but what about the handholding? It was only you, Steve, and me in the kitchen. No one else.” 

“You surprised me, is all,” Bucky chuckles, sheepish. “You’d never initiated anythin’ like that before. And you always make it pretty clear you don’t want me to spend the night. I just,” he shrugs, scratching at the back of his neck with his free hand, “I thought you wanted to take it slow, you know? And I was fine with that, I really was. But I’m not fine with you breakin’ up with me.” 

“I didn’t think there was anything to break up in the first place,” Tony admits. He drops his forehead to Bucky’s chest, and fists his hands into the back of Bucky’s shirt. The blanket crumples to the floor, forgotten, making Steve and Sam protest loudly from their spot on the couch. Tony ignores them both. “And I was trying to protect myself, I guess? To not get in too deep, which,” he snorts, and turns his head into Bucky’s neck, “didn’t really work. And by that I mean it didn’t work at all.” 

Bucky kisses the side of Tony’s head, lips lingering. “I love you,” he whispers, slowly swaying them both from side to side. “So fuckin’ much, darlin’, you have no idea.” 

Tony smiles against Bucky’s skin, then follows that with a quick kiss. “Oh, I think I do. And it’s very much mutual.” 

“So,” Bucky hums, pulling back enough to smile a mischievous smile at Tony. “What you’re sayin’ is that you _do_ want to spend the night?” His hands move from Tony’s back down to give his ass a brief squeeze, then settle just underneath, and lift. 

“Never got around to round three, did we?” Tony grins, waggling his eyebrows, and wraps his legs around Bucky’s waist. 

“A tragedy,” Bucky says gravely. “We should definitely fix that.” 

Steve’s voice is strained when he yells, “Jesus, get a fucking room!”

“Language,” Tony and Bucky quip back in unison, laughing at Steve’s continued cursing all the way to Bucky’s bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t find the original prompt anymore, but it was something like: “Imagine your OTP fighting. Person A tells person B to take their stuff and leave, so person B goes and picks up person A.”
> 
> Go check out my other [work](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/works), or come over and say hi on [tumblr](http://potrix-the-queerschlaeger.tumblr.com/).


End file.
